Outside Looking In
by thatclichedwriter
Summary: Inside look into the Golden Trio - different outside perspectives into the unique relationship of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Friendship fic. (17 drabbles)


**Disclaimer: All legal rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

We first saw Harry on the Platform of 9 and 3/4. It was the first day of September, and the scrawny git had asked us how to get onto the platform.

We thought he was just a muggleborn- a lot of people have asked us that question many years, that mum just asks the question aloud every year in case anyone is listening for a wizard.

Like Harry. Anyway, once on the platform, we saw the tiny midget drop the suitcase on his foot and wince. He looked so helpless that we asked him if he needed help, and we didn't even prank him.

Later, we just tossed Ickle Ronniekins in the same compartment as him and ran off to look at Lee's tarantula, forgetting about the bespeckled kid.

We never really thought about them, or their friendship until the end of year. Sure, we were all shocked at seeing Harry Potter, and sure the whole Gryffindor tower were taking bets on Hermione and Ron's famous fights, but we never really thought of them as a group, you know?

Until that leaving feast, when Dumbledore announces to the whole school that they saved the school, almost getting killed in the process. Then we were all HUH? But we soon forgot about it when we saw the Trio, safe and alive, and we got awarded all those points for Gryffindor.

We mean, cut us some slack. We were innocent third years, (okay, maybe not so innocent), and all we knew was that my brother had an adventure with his two best friends, was alive, and won all those points. Besides, it was the first time in about seven years that Gryffindor got the house cup again, it is completely natural for other things to slip our minds.

During the summer though, we got to see how much Ron had changed over the school year, how much closer he became to Harry an Hermione.

He became obsessingly worried about Harry's lack of response, he even began eating less. That's very serious for him. His face began to brighten at Hermione's letters. The flying car to jailbreak Harry out? That was his idea. He may try to put the blame on us, but for once, we were innocent bystanders who somehow got roped into flying the darned thing.

After Harry arrived, we were suprised at how in tune they seemed to be with each other. They would both smirk at something the same way, or share a look and seem to be able to communicate. Harry seemed to be one person who could deal with all of Ron's moods, and Ron would be very protective of Harry, in a brotherly way. Merlin, it was like seeing a younger version of us.

When we went to Diagon alley? When they met with Hermione, they seemed to relax. While they were walking, they would always walk the same way, Ron on the right, Hermione on the left, and Harry in the center. (Yes. We spied on them, okay? In our defense, we wanted to know how someone could replicate the twin bond without being related. Yeah, we were doing research for our future wizarding joke shop.) We remember that when the two Malfoys-those bastards- came to talk to Harry, even though it was Ginny who defended him, Ron and Hermione were the ones standing tense next to him, protecting him with their body.

We don't know what this year will bring. Hopefully it'll be quieter than last year, but then again, when is a year at Hogwarts ever quiet? Especially when we're around to cause trouble... Er, mischief.

It seems though, that trouble tend to follow Harry around, and by default, Ronnie and Hermione. And even if we hope that the three of them would stay safe and alive, we're not too worried about them.

That's right. Because we saw for ourselves how close they are to each other. We heard the Harry and Ron talking this year, and we also snooped in Ron's letters. (We were curious, okay!) And you know, they would probably do anything to watch out for each other, like Fred and I do whenever we are pranking Snape's office (which is very difficult to pull off, thank uou very much!)

And besides... You know what? Life wouldn't be any fun if you didn't have any risks in it, would it? We have solemnly sworn that we are up to no good, after all.

Whatever they get up to, they'll be fine if they stick together, especially if Ron's watching out for Harry. Because you know what? No matter how much we tease Ickle Ronniekins and we pretend he's not related to us... He's still our brother, after all.

And most of all, Weasleys rock.

Yeah. Mischief managed.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep an eye out for more drabbles coming, and if you liked this please check out my other stories, "Power He Never Knew" and "Some Secrets Are Meant To Be Kept".**

**Love,**

**ThatClichedWriter**


End file.
